Who's your Daddy ?
by HRL
Summary: Il pensait savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez Cuddy. Il en était d'ailleurs presque certain. Mais pour la première fois depuis des années, il espérait avoir tort. Il avait besoin de la voir.


Les temps sont durs mes amis ! Et pas que pour moi apparemment, je vois que vous n'êtes plus très nombreux à poster dernièrement ! Mais nous avons ce sublime début de saison 7 pour calmer nos envies de Huddy, alors heureusement.

J'ai cependant fait (encore !) une pause dans la traduction de « Il était temps » et profiter de mon temps libre dont la durée est désormais réduite pour mettre à l'écrit une idée qui me trottait dans la tête.  
Je me doute que l'idée à été exploitée à de nombreuses reprises, mais il s'agit d'un fantasme inassouvi (et légèrement OOC) que j'ai eu envie d'exploiter à mon tour.  
A l'époque (et dire ça me donne l'impression d'être un dinosaure) où j'écrivais sur Harry Potter, on appelait ce genre de fic une « missing scene », autrement dit, quelque chose qui aurait pu se passer dans les saisons précédentes – ici, saison 3 pour ma part – sans changer les évènements des saisons suivantes. Je me demande si ma phrase précédente était très compréhensible. Bref.

Spoilers : 2x23 et saison 3 épisodes 1 à 9.

C'est avec un manque d'inspiration flagrant que j'ai honteusement emprunté le titre en version originale de l'épisode 23 de la saison 2. Mais que voulez-vous, j'aurais difficilement pu trouver mieux pour cette fiction et la traduction française du titre de l'épisode – de père inconnu – collait beaucoup moins bien.

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, j'ai emprunté les personnages de David Shore et de la Fox et les ai torturés comme je sais si bien le faire. Mais je promets de les rendre à leurs propriétaires en bon état.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Who's your Daddy ?**

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait à Cuddy ? s'exclama Wilson en entrant en trombe dans l'appartement de son meilleur ami.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi mon cher Wilson ! Tu as fait le déplacement pour me parler de notre bien aimée patronne ? Mais assieds-toi je t'en prie ! rétorqua House qui n'appréciait pas vraiment se faire déranger en plein épisode de son soap préféré.

- Arrête un peu 5 minutes ! Elle a les nerfs à fleur de peau en ce moment et je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit ou fait cette fois-ci, mais elle semblait vraiment mal quand elle a quitté l'hôpital ! Brenda m'a dit qu'elle a fondu en larmes dans son bureau avant de prendre ses affaires et rentrer chez elle, en plein milieu de la journée ! Répliqua Wilson.

- Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que, pour une fois, je n'y suis pour rien ? Dit House d'une voix qui se voulait innocente.

En effet, pour une fois, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller embêter sa patronne qu'elle était déjà rentrée chez elle. Et même s'il refusait de se l'admettre, savoir qu'elle était assez mal pour quitter son hôpital en larmes le dérangeait.

- Mais bien sûr, il n'y a que toi pour la pousser à bout ! Souffla l'oncologue, exaspéré.

Bien entendu, il n'en croyait pas un mot, tellement habitué par les enfantillages du diagnosticien.

- Moi ou les petits soldats rouges qui viennent remplir leur devoir tous les mois… Précisa House avec un sourire en coin même s'il se doutait que l'humeur de sa patronne n'avait pas grand-chose avec lesdits soldats. Voyant l'air ahuri de Wilson, il reprit : « Il va falloir revoir tes cours d'anatomie mon Jimmy ! Ce sont sûrement ces hormones qui la travaillent alors laisse là un peu respirer avant de voler à son secours. »

- Je m'inquiète juste. Elle travaille beaucoup et elle agit bizarrement depuis un certain temps. Depuis que tu es revenu à l'hôpital en fait. Je crois qu'elle essaie encore de se remettre du fait que quelqu'un t'aie tiré dessus dans son hôpital, alors ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, soupira-t-il.

- Oui Papa, répondit House avec une moue enfantine exagérée. Maintenant laisse moi finir ma pizza tranquille et ne t'en fais pas pour Cuddy. Et inutile d'aller la harceler de chez elle, quelqu'un qui est surmené n'a certainement pas envie de voir un intrus arriver et lui enlever quelques précieuses minutes de sommeil.

En vérité, ce qu'il ne disait pas à Wilson, c'est qu'il avait bien l'intention d'être celui qui la harcèlerait et il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami aille lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel et répondit en se dirigeant vers la sortie :

- Tu as sans doute raison. A demain House.

Une fois que l'oncologue eut claqué la porte, House se précipita avec frénésie dans sa chambre pour changer de vêtements, attrapa son casque de moto et s'assura que son meilleur ami était vraiment parti avant de sortir à son tour.

Il pensait savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez Cuddy. Il en était d'ailleurs presque certain. Mais pour la première fois depuis des années, il espérait avoir tort car il savait qu'un évènement comme celui qu'il craignait pourrait la détruire. Et, en tenant compte de la boule d'anxiété qui s'était formée dans son estomac depuis la visite de l'oncologue, il réalisa que cela pourrait aussi bien le toucher plus que de raison.

Il avait besoin de la voir.

Il enfourcha sa moto et se retrouva sur le pas de sa porte une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il frappa à plusieurs reprises, en vain. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait envie de voir personne ce soir. Il s'était apprêté à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue, recroquevillée dans son canapé, arborant un air plus perdu que jamais. C'est cette vision qui le décida à prendre la clef cachée sous le pot de fleur et pénétrer dans la maison de la doyenne.

Si elle l'avait entendu, elle n'en montra rien, les yeux toujours fixés dans le vide alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, le bruit de sa canne signalant un peu plus sa présence à chaque pas. Elle daigna enfin lever les yeux lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant elle.

- Vous avez perdu le bébé n'est-ce pas ?

Abasourdie, Cuddy oublia d'être blessée par la question.

- Personne ne savait que j'étais enceinte, comment…

- Je vous connais, répondit-il simplement. C'est donc ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle lui adressa simplement un léger signe de tête et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à nouveau. Cela lui suffit pour comprendre. Elle l'avait perdu. Dépité, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Comprenant à peine pourquoi cela le touchait autant. Se demandant pourquoi il avait une irrésistible envie de la serrer dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent assis sur le canapé pendant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles il l'écouta renifler, sans rien faire, ne sachant pas comment agir.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand elle se leva brutalement et lui hurla dessus :

- Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire de toute façon ? Hein ? Cela devrait vous réjouir que je sois trop pitoyable pour réussir à être mère ? Comme ça, vous n'êtes pas le seul à être malheureux ! Et je sais que…

- Stop ! Cuddy, calmez-vous ! Dit-il en se levant à son tour.

Il essaya de lui poser une main sur l'épaule tout en parlant mais elle s'écarta et repris de plus belle :

- Foutez-moi la paix ! Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que vous veniez fanfaronner alors que je viens de perdre mon bébé. Ce n'est pas une de vos stupides énigmes à résoudre, il n'y a rien à dire ! Et cela ne vous regarde pas !

- J'ai quand même ma part de responsabilité dans l'histoire ! répliqua-t-il.

- Oh mais j'oubliais, merci pour mes injections House, je ne peux imaginer l'effort surhumain que cela a dû vous demander et j'ose à peine songer à la torture que cela a dû être de reluquer mes fesses ! Dit-elle, sarcastique.

- Je ne parle pas de ça ! Tonna-t-il.

Surprise par la fermeté du ton avec laquelle il avait répondu, elle demanda d'une voix perdue :

- De quoi parlez-vous alors ?

Il resta silencieux. Il n'arrivait pas à répondre. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu lui avouer. Le but de la procédure était justement de rester secrète. Il s'était présenté en tant qu'inconnu. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin de venir partager sa douleur ?

Tremblant, il sortit un papier de sa poche et lui tendit. Elle le déchiffra avec stupeur. Quand elle releva les yeux, ceux-ci étaient remplis de larmes à nouveau et elle semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

Ne pouvant refouler son élan de tendresse une minute de plus, il ouvrit les bras pour la serrer contre lui. Elle fondit aussitôt en larmes et tenta de se débattre, le frappant à plusieurs reprises, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il s'accrochait à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me faites ça ? Dit-elle en tremblant et en enfouissant la tête dans son épaule. Pourquoi est-ce que vous…

- Je ne sais pas Cuddy. Je n'en sais strictement rien…

- Vous vous foutez de moi, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée. « Vous le faites exprès ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'avouer ça sans me donner de raison valable. Vous cherchez toujours le rationnel derrière chaque action, alors pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » sanglota-t-elle.

- Inutile de me mitrailler de questions Cuddy, cette fois, je n'ai aucune réponse.

Elle ferma les yeux et resta appuyée contre son épaule, essayant de rassembler ses idées quant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Il l'avait fait. Il avait réalisé un de ces vœux les plus chers en lui donnant son sperme, même s'il l'avait fait à son insu. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait compris la question qu'elle aurait voulu poser lorsqu'elle était montée dans son bureau, quelques semaines auparavant. Elle n'aurait cependant jamais pensé qu'il puisse accepter. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui demander parce qu'elle savait que son refus lui ferait aussi mal qu'un coup de poignard. Et pourtant il l'avait fait, et pendant un court laps de temps, elle avait porté en elle un petit être, mélange de leurs deux ADN. Elle avait porté leur enfant… Et elle l'avait perdu.

Ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle se serait effondrée au sol si House ne la tenait pas si fermement contre lui.

Regrettant plus que jamais que la kétamine ait arrêté de faire effet et que sa jambe à nouveau douloureuse ne l'empêche de porter Cuddy jusqu'à sa chambre, il s'écarta d'elle et passa un bras sous ses épaules pour la soutenir et la diriger hors du salon.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle, aussi perdue que surprise.

- Vous avez besoin de sommeil, répondit-il simplement.

Il la fit s'asseoir délicatement sur le lit, faisant preuve d'une douceur dont elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Il l'aida ensuite à s'allonger et la recouvrit de ses draps. Il s'apprêtait à la lâcher et à partir de chez elle lorsqu'elle lui attrapa la main. Elle ne dit rien mais il comprit, rien que par son regard, qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule.

Alors, il enleva ses chaussures et s'installa à côté d'elle, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Se tenant toujours la main, ils se scrutaient, cherchant le réconfort dans le regard de l'autre. Mais en observant les yeux du diagnosticien, Cuddy se mit à penser que l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu aurait lui aussi put avoir de si beaux yeux, héritage de son géniteur. Elle se plut à imaginer pendant quelques instants le résultat qu'aurait donné un mélange de leurs deux traits, mais elle se rappela soudainement que tout cela lui avait été arraché pour toujours, et la douleur la submergea de nouveau. Elle se recroquevilla, une main sur son ventre et les larmes jaillirent à nouveau.

Toujours aussi peu à l'aise et étrangement chamboulé par la situation, House serra plus fort la main qu'il tenait toujours, tentant d'apaiser la jeune femme.

- Je suis tellement désolée, balbutia-t-elle, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur… J'y ai tellement cru quand j'ai vu que j'étais finalement tombée enceinte mais j'ai encore échoué, je ne mérite pas d'être mère…

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, dit-il doucement en lui caressant le bras. « Ce sont des choses qui arrivent et vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je suis désolé que ça n'ai pas marché mais vous êtes une battante, rien ne vous empêche de réessayer… »

- Non, dit-elle fermement. « Je ne veux plus subir ça. J'abandonne. Je ne supporterais pas d'échouer encore une fois, ça fait bien trop mal… »

Il acquiesça, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pourrait répondre face à ça. D'un côté, cela le décevait qu'elle abandonne. Il aurait eu envie qu'elle réessaye, qu'elle réussisse parce qu'elle le méritait et qu'il aurait peut-être pu prendre une nouvelle fois part à cette réussite. Parce qu'au fond, la voir heureuse lui réchauffait un peu son cœur qui était si froid depuis que Stacy était partie. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien à dire, qu'il devait respecter son choix. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il l'avait poussé à s'impliquer autant dans le fait qu'elle veuille avoir un enfant, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur la chose.

- Peut-être que si on avait utilisé les méthodes naturelles, ça aurait marché. Mini-Greg fait toujours du bon travail, dit-il doucement au bout d'un moment pour briser le silence.

Cuddy sourit. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait dit ça pour détendre l'atmosphère, et non pas pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ça aurait marché. Ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait couché avec House, les conséquences que cela aurait eu. Les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir si elle se décidait maintenant…

Comprenant le trouble qui habitait Cuddy et voyant dans ses yeux qu'elle était en train de reconsidérer sérieusement ses paroles, House sentit qu'il était urgent de dire quelque chose d'autre. Il sentait que, dans son élan de tristesse et de désespoir, Cuddy pourrait très bien avoir envie de coucher avec lui. Et il savait très bien qu'il serait tout à fait incapable de lui résister. Tout comme il savait qu'elle ne le regarderait plus jamais en face s'il profitait de sa détresse.

- Mais bon, après vous seriez devenue accro à mon corps, jusqu'à abuser de moi et m'empêcher de faire mon travail correctement, ce qui aurait été très agréable au début, mais ensuite je n'aurais plus réussi à me débarrasser de vous, donc finalement je suis content de ne pas avoir cédé à vos avances ! reprit-il.

Cette fois-ci, Cuddy rit sincèrement à travers ses larmes. Ils restèrent pendant un instant face à face, à se scruter encore une fois, se rendant à peine compte qu'ils étaient dangereusement proches, ne réalisant le peu de distance qui les séparaient que lorsque Cuddy leva son bras pour s'essuyer les yeux et qu'elle frôla le corps du diagnosticien dans son geste.

Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux à ce contact et s'approchèrent encore, presque inconsciemment, mais attirés l'un vers l'autre par une force incontrôlable. Finalement, House ferma la distance entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, goûtant ses larmes à travers son baiser. Il caressa sa bouche délicatement avant d'en quémander l'entrée en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Leurs langues se mélangèrent sensuellement et ils approfondirent leur baiser avec une délicatesse qu'ils n'auraient jamais soupçonnée entre eux.

Avide de contact, House posa son bras autour de la taille de Cuddy pour la rapprocher d'elle tandis qu'elle posait sa main dernière sa nuque.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent finalement, sans pour autant s'éloigner. Front contre front, ils ne se lâchèrent plus du regard jusqu'à ce que Cuddy ne murmure un « Merci d'être là, House. » en faisant glisser sa main de sa nuque à sa joue avant de s'éloigner de lui et remettre une distance respectable entre leurs deux corps.

De son côté, House n'avait pas lâché sa hanche, trop troublé parce qu'il venait de faire. Troublé par les frissons qui l'avaient parcouru lorsqu'elle l'avait frôlé, lorsqu'elle avait répondu à son baiser et lorsqu'elle lui avait caressé la joue pour le remercier.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il l'embrasse ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

C'était Cuddy, sa patronne, son fantasme ambulant, celle qui rendait sa vie impossible… Et il n'avait pas pu se retenir de se jeter sur ses lèvres, ressentant dans leur baiser un parfum d'amertume et un sentiment de relation inachevée. Il avait craqué il y a 20 ans et avait tout gâché, ils s'étaient fait du mal. Ils étaient de nouveaux proches, il n'était pas question qu'il la perde à nouveau. Pas à cause d'une stupide pulsion qu'il avait eu, chamboulé par la perte d'un gamin qui portait ses gènes mais qui n'aurait certainement pas été le sien s'il avait vu le jour. Il ne voulait pas d'enfant, il ne se sentait pas capable d'être père alors il devait arrêter de se mêler de si près du désir maternel de Cuddy, sinon, il allait encore leur faire du mal.

Il voulu partir mais il se rendit compte que Cuddy avait posé la main sur son torse, à l'endroit où son cœur battait la chamade, et qu'elle s'était endormi, l'air relativement paisible. Alors il décida de laisser tomber ses barrières, juste pour une nuit, et il se rapprocha d'elle, prêt à s'endormir, lui aussi.

Dans son sommeil, elle se retourna, se mettant dos à lui et il en profita pour passer ses mains sur son ventre et se coller à elle caressant l'endroit où avait grandit sa progéniture pendant quelques semaines. Refoulant tous les doutes et les questions qui ne cessaient de le hanter depuis qu'il savait pour le bébé, il enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure bouclée de Cuddy et s'endormit à son tour, bercé par son parfum.

Le lendemain matin, Cuddy se réveilla et sut que quelque chose était différent des autres matins. Cette odeur masculine qui flottait dans l'air. House. L'homme grâce à qui elle était en train de faire le deuil de leur enfant perdu. Celui qui par sa présence, avait réussi à la faire remonter la pente et à lui redonner l'envie de se battre. Elle se retourna pour le voir, réalisant enfin que son lit était désespérément vide.

Il était parti. Encore une fois, il avait préféré fuir plutôt que d'assumer jusqu'au bout l'importance de ses actes. Mais il était venu, il avait fait preuve d'une sincérité incontestable à son égard, et il l'avait soutenue, début à la fin. Il avait été la pour elle et alors qu'il était parti, elle pouvait enfouir la tête dans son oreiller qui portait encore son odeur. Et pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
